


Shut Your Mouth

by doubleknot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: Sunwoo was silent and calm as he reached over and grabbed one of the pillows by his head before he threw it at Eric.ORThe one where Sunwoo just really, really wants Eric to shut up.





	Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Me, minding my own business:  
> My mind: psst  
> Me: what?  
> My mind: ya gotta write about sunwoo and eric  
> Me: why?  
> My mind: ya just gotta

It was quiet and still in the hotel room as it should be since it was nearing two in the morning. It was quite peaceful in the room and Sunwoo was so close to falling asleep to the sound of cars driving by. 

"Psst. Sunwoo hyung. Psst"

Sunwoo could only sigh heavily through his nose and screw his eyes shut tightly. Maybe if he pretended that he was asleep or that he didn't hear Eric the younger would be quiet once again so he could get some sleep, "Sunwoo," Eric whined from his bed making sure to stretch out the older male's name as he did so, or maybe not. 

"What," Sunwoo asked, his voice rough but his words slurred in his half asleep state. "I have a question," the younger teen stated, the sound of sheets rustling followed after the statement. Sunwoo could only imagine him moving to lean over the edge of his own bed and peer at him. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in the almost completely dark room; a faint light was coming out from the hotel room's bathroom because Eric had asked to leave it on. "What," he asked once again.

"Do you think stars have feelings?"

It took everything in the brunet not to get up and strangle Eric. He was really keeping him awake just to ask something like that? Sunwoo couldn't even begin to find an answer because on one hand he just wanted to tell the maknae to shut up and go to sleep but on the other he wanted to argue with him how it was impossible for stars to have feelings. Instead he just opted for a simple answer, "Eric, I really don't know."

It was silent after that and Sunwoo smiled to his self, thinking that Eric was done asking questions. He let his eyes close to their own accord and started to drift off once again. 

"What if ageing is a disease and Earth is a quarantined planet, and that's why aliens don't visit us?"

Sunwoo was silent and calm as he reached over and grabbed one of the pillows by his head before he threw it at Eric. The action earned a small yelp which let him know that he succeeded in hitting the seventeen year old. "What was that for," the teen asked softly. Sunwoo pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked over at Eric. The maknae was rubbing softly at his left cheek as he pouted. "Cute." Sunwoo mumbled under his breath before actually answering Eric's question, "because you kept asking questions."

"Well...I'm just curious!"

"Well I'm trying to sleep!"

Eric huffs before he grabs Sunwoo's pillow and throws it back at him. The older male is quick enough the duck his head down, the pillow sails over his head and hits the wall with a solid thud. "Excuse me for wanting to hear what you think," the youngest remarks, still pouting, as he glares at him. "Do you really wanna know what I think," Sunwoo snaps, his sleep deprived state making him irritated. "Yeah," Eric utters as he raises his voice.

"I think you need to shut up."

"Then why don't you make me," Eric states as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

One of two things happen after that. Eric tries to stutter out an apology whenever he realizes how wrong and suggestive what he just said sounds while Sunwoo pushes himself up off his bed and takes four steps across the room until he's stood in front of Eric. The younger is still stumbling over his words whenever Sunwoo grabs his jaw in a firm but gentle hold and tilts his head up. Before the teen has time to question what the other is doing Sunwoo bends down and fits his lips against Eric's.

Eric's lips are slightly chapped but that doesn't stop Sunwoo from kissing him. The kiss is smooth but sloppy, their lips moving together repeatedly in and out of sync. It's sweet and messy just like them. Sunwoo doesn't pull away until Eric grabs onto the front of his shirt, fisting the soft material up in both of his hands. The brunet looks him over and can't help but chuckle as he bumps their noses together; a blush had spread across the maknae's cheeks and nose which stood out against Eric's pale skin in the yellow light that leaked into the room. 

Eric just stared up at him with wide eyes paired small smile turning up the corners of his slightly kiss swollen lips. It seemed that Sunwoo had managed to render Eric speechless. Sunwoo smirked at him before he walked back across the room and settled down in his own bed. Now he could finally get some sleep and he also had a new way to shut Eric up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I really like how this turned out.


End file.
